As wireless device functionality and complexity increase, and as the size of such devices decreases, the area available to incorporate features and components is reduced. Therefore, optimal use of the available footprint provides a compact, densely functioned device. The use of Composite Right/Left Hand (CRLH) structures allows the antenna structure to be positioned on available substrate space. As the CRLH configuration may be done after design of other components, the designer may prioritize placement of functional components and utilize remaining space for CRLH structures. To this end, a variety of techniques and configurations may be used to design such CRLH based designs.